sesshomarus twin
by ms.hinamori uchiha
Summary: sesshomaru has a twin that he only shows emotion to and shes in love with a certain wolf demon.OOCness main:kougaoc side: sesshomaruoc
1. profile

Hello I'm hina-chan and this is my first story

Sesshomaru: can we start now hina-chan?

Me: hold on sesshomaru evil smirk do the disclaimer for me

Sesshomaru: sighs fine hina-chan doesn't own me or any other characters except her OCS

_Sesshomaru's twin _

_Profile_

_Name:_ _Kizuki taisho_

_Nickname: kizu-chan_

_Age: same as sesshomaru_

_Height: 3'' shorter than sesshomaru_

_Race: inu-yokai _

_Weight: 125 lbs. and stays that way no matter what happens_

_Hair: silver with two black streaks near the front_

_Clothes: the same as sesshy but black_

_Past: Kizuki and sesshomaru were born close and stayed that way .During the years Kizuki trained until she dropped. Soon she was known as the strongest demon alive._

_Personality: Cold and heartless except when she's with sesshomaru_


	2. enter kizuki and sesshomaru

Hi I'm back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru was asleep sound fully until his sister disturbed him.

Kizu-wake up sess

Sess-no

Kizu-come on before I kill rin

Sess-you wouldn't dare harm her

Kizu-try me

Sess-okay okay I'm up

After sesshomaru got dressed he went down stairs he saw his sister in deep thought so he decided to scare her. He snuck up behind her and-

Kizu-don't even attempt it

Sess-fun sucker

Kizu-I love you to fluffy sarcasm

Sess-I know who doesn't love me

Kizu-do you want a list?

Sess-nah I'm okay without one

Just then while they were talking jaken came in and said,

Jaken-my lord rin pushed me in the lake again

Kizu-cold tone good for her

Jaken-shut it wench

Kizuki got up and grabbed jaken by the neck and squeezed hard

Kizu-cold tone repeat that imp

Jaken got enough courage and said-

A/n:review

Sesshy: or I'll kill you


	3. you will never be dad and tears

Read & review

When jaken got enough courage he said,

Jaken-listen you inferior wench you better show me some respect!

Kizuki just looked at him with a piercing gaze that would make hell freeze. Sesshomaru however was looking out of the window like something was interesting to avoid the situation. Kizuki at this moment is about 1mm from chocking that imp looking thing known as jaken. Right before she could even begin to strangle him Rin came in and said,

Rin-master jaken can you play with me I'm awfully bored?

Kizuki took letting jaken go to play with rin into consideration and said,

Kizuki-you're lucky toad now go play with rin before I shred you to pieces with my bare hands.

With that said jaken ran with rin into the garden. After that was finished sesshomaru looked at his sister, sighed, shook his head and then began to speak,

Sesshomaru-kizu was that really necessary I mean you could have killed him. Not that I wouldn't mind but still-

Kizu-yes fluffy it was very necessary he disrespected me by calling me a wench so he got what he deserved. But, WHY ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN ACTING LIKE FATHER WHEN WILL TOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOT HIM?!

Sesshy-WELL EXCUSE ME FOR CARING AND PLEASE DO TELL ME HOW AM LIKE THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN?!

Kizu-YOU ARE SITTING IN FRONT OF ME TRYING TO LECTURE ME LIKE HE USED TO, HECK WHEN YOU'RE AROUND OTHER PEOPLE YOU ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AND LIKE THERE IS A STICK WEDGED UP YOUR BUTT! AND SESSHOMARU IF I EVER HERE YOU TALK ILL ABOUT OUR FATHER I WILL KILL YOU. AND AS I SAID BEFORE YOU WILL NEVER BE OUR FATHER SO STOP ACTING LIKE HIM. YOU KNOW I GET IT SESSHOMARU HE WASN'T ALWAYS THE BEST FATHER BUT ATLEAST HE TRIED!

After Kizuki said that she ran up to her room crying with sesshomaru yelling for to come back. Though as sesshomaru watched his sister's retreating figure her let a few tears shed soon he too went to his room having a crying fit also. He knew his sister was right without a doubt so with fresh tears still running down his face he went to her room he knocked on the door. Luckily no one was in the hall to see him cry. When kizu opened the door sesshomaru hugged her and 'I'm sorry' over and over again. They were both still crying but luckily in that little time frame sesshomaru managed to close the door. Kizu looked up to get of her brother's crying face and she was shocked the sesshomaru lord of the western land is actually crying. Soon the both dried their tears and just sat on the bed and held each other. Before Kizuki could get a word in there was a knock on the door. When she went to the door to only find-

A/n: hi thanks for reading this story I greatly appreciate it. if you have any ideas or any OCS you have that you want to include let me know in your review. thankyou


End file.
